I Want to Marry You
by Yoimxxxxxx
Summary: It's moving day, and as Sasuke is going through his things deciding what to keep and throw out, he finds an old folded piece of paper and smiles upon opening it. "Ah, I remember this," he says, thinking back to the day he asked his best friend to marry him at the age of six years old. A SasuNeji Fluff-shot. AU


**Rated:** K+  
**Pairing: **Sasuke x Neji  
**Warning: **Tooth decay is possible...

**Summary: **It's moving day, and as Sasuke is going through his things deciding what to keep and throw out, he finds an old folded piece of paper and smiles upon opening it. "Ah, I remember this," he says, thinking back to the day he asked his best friend to marry him at the age of six years old.

**I Want to Marry You**

_It's a beautiful night;  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby-  
__I think I want to marry you._

"_Marry You"- Bruno Mars_

Moving day.

The day Sasuke had dreaded most in the recent weeks. He wasn't ready to leave his one bedroom loft that had become a safe haven for him. The small space had been quaint enough for him to have a few guest over if he was in need of company or to comfortably revel in the solitude he came to enjoy after his long weeks. Either way he was going to miss the place, and the thought of leaving just tugged at a heart's string. This was his home; the place he had rented from the day he moved from his parent's care, and it was the symbol to him that he had fully become a man.

But it wasn't just that thought which made him sad to leave; there was his stuff as well. The items he had accumulated over the past six years that were packed in numerous boxes in his closet or stuffed in garbage bags in the attic. He had too many things, tending to find a sentimental reason as to why he should keep anything. He knew he couldn't pack all this junk in the moving truck, and for two weeks he had been rummaging through the mass, sorting things into a "keep" and "discard" pile on either side of the apartment. To no surprise, there were more things on the "keep" side.

A hoarder some people had called him; collector was his word. Had he been keeping emptied food boxes or items that could easily be called trash, then sure the former would have better suited him. However, everything was like an artifact for the raven haired male; a relic that described something about himself, his personality, and his journey in becoming a man. His friends called him bluffing; he called it giving them purpose.

Movers picked up furniture, hauling them out of the place and down the flight of steps to the truck. Someone had gotten the couch dropped on his foot, as if his loud curse didn't relay it. A few pieces had been pushed to the side, stating a second trip would have to be made because the truck bed was half near full.

Sasuke groaned as two of the four movers yelled at him to chuck some of the junk, and he ignored it still sorting through the stack of papers from a opened box on the floor. Love letters, fan mail, and old assignments he had written story ideas down were cast into three sections around him: the keep, the maybes, and the burns. Most of the burn pile had been the fan mail; he didn't understand why he held onto the notes rabid females who had a crush on him would write for him, claiming they wanted to get married, have his kids, or worse: just get in his pants.

He wasn't that kind of guy, but he guessed he kept them in his care because they did take their time writing them out for him. Some had fancy cursive, others were written in vibrant ink, and he even received a letter from a girl who practiced origami; the paper she had used was red and folded into the shape of a beautifully blossoming rose. He could tell she had a great passion for her craft, and to give him something that precious? It was definitely going in the keep pile.

One by one he sorted, making contorted faces, having chuckles, or widening his eyes at some of the explicit things some girls had written. It was amazing to him that they had been high schoolers at the time; he could only imagine what kind of street corner they occupied in the wee hours of the night now.

After finishing his task, he heavily sighed, stretching his arms upward and pulling himself from the floor. He stood up, twisting his body from side to side stretching his back from the stiffness of being hunched over as he sat. He turned to walk in the direction of the kitchen for his trash can and a box to put the numerous pieces of paper in their respective places. As he took his first step, he noticed something flutter from his lap, and he looked down, finding a folded piece of paper next to his foot.

"Looks like I missed something," he stated, reaching down and taking the paper into his hands. Standing upright, he undid the messy fold of the paper; it's weight had thinned out probably from being years old. Smoothing out the wrinkles to get a better view, Sasuke took in the messy handwriting; the words were lightly smudged across the paper from being in pencil. He glanced over the content with furrowed brows, mouthing the words as he went along.

His lips began to curve in a smile as he read, and the warmth of fuzzy feelings tickled his insides pink. "Ah, I remember this," he said aloud, having a little chuckle upon finishing the last line. He looked up, smiling brightly as he looked at ceiling of his loft. "That was the day I asked him to marry me..."

**-Age 6-**

School had let out for early release that day, and all the children rushed out of Konoha Academy happy that summer had arrived. It was time for fun in the sun, pool parties, and setting the goal to see how many days in a row you could stay awake or how much junk food you could consume in one sitting. Everyone walked, skipped, or jumped in the direction of their home as they giggled and cheered not having to go back to that boring place the next day; also, they praised that they didn't have anymore homework to deal with, although some got stuck with summer reading assignments to be completed before the next school year. Those children drug their feet.

Sasuke walked on his usual trail home with his hands behind his head and looking up into the thick trees that only allowed a little sunlight to peak through. He had nothing in particular to look forward to this summer as his older brother was always occupied with friends, his father spent hours away at work, and his mother would be up to her knees in laundry and housework. His summer was going to be a rather lonely one; he would probably head to the pier on a daily basis to gaze out into the lake and daydream his day away. The scenarios he would play out in his head made for great short stories, so it wouldn't be a complete waste.

The boy didn't notice the snapping of twigs behind him or the soft tap of footprints as they met the ground below them. With a big "BOO" and a shriek from the raven haired boy, he turned around, meeting the laughing face of his best friend Neji Hyuga.

"Oh man, I got you good!" Neji chuckled, holding a hand on his stomach as the other boy frowned at him.

"That wasn't funny, Neji! You scared me," Sasuke pouted, folding his arms across his chest and turning from his friend.

The laughter hushed as Neji settled down, smiling at his grumpy friend. "I'm sorry; I had been calling your name since we left school, but as always: you didn't hear me."

The raven haired boy unfolded his arms, looking at the other's cheerful face, and it lightened his mood. "Sorry, I was thinking about the summer being all boring. Everyone is so busy in my house; it's no fun."

"Well if you want," Neji placed his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels, "we can go down to the pier whenever you want. I would love to hear some of the stories you come up with down there."

A bright smile stretched across Sasuke's features; he wasn't going to be alone for the summer after all. He and Neji had been best friends for three years now. Their mothers placed them on the same teeball team at age three and four, and since then, the two spent several days together including birthdays and holidays as their mothers' friendship grew. Since Neji had moved out of the neighborhood recently, Sasuke didn't think he would be able to see him as much; apparently the place the two had spent most of their time at was in good distance for Neji from his new home.

The two boys continued to walk alongside each other on the trail, sharing stories from the previous school year as Neji was a year older than the raven haired boy. They had laughs and gasps from surprising tales, especially on Sasuke's behalf; the second grade had seemed much more grown up than the first, and when he began to question whether he was going to survive or not, Neji comforted him with a grin and a light tap to his shoulder. As the road came to a split, and it was time for the two to part ways, they both smiled waving to each other and giving a "see you tomorrow" response going in the direction of their own home.

**xxx**

Sasuke sat at the dinner table writing in the journal his mother had bought him for his story ideas. She encouraged his hobby, her reason being she would much rather have him channel his imagination into something positive rather than get in mischief around the village. That's what the little blonde haired boy across the street would do, and she pitied his poor mother who had to deal with the damage of his...adventures.

His mother was washing the dishes they had just used for supper. One by one, she dropped them in the soapy water, running the rag across them to lift certain foods and placed them in the rack of the dishwasher; she continued with all the plates, and Sasuke heard a sudden gasp come from her lips. He looked up to her, noticing her frantic movements as she pushed foam aside in the sink.

"No, no, no," she began saying, and from her tone, she seemed to be a little panicked. "It's got to be in here somewhere."

"Mom, what's wrong-"

"Got it!" she yelled, pulling her hand out of the warm liquid holding a shiny object. It was her wedding ring; it had slipped off the counter and into the sink as she was washing dishes. "I would hate to have lost this. Good thing the drain was plugged."

Sasuke looked a bit confused at his mother's freak out about such a small object; he placed his pen in his notebook and closed it, looking to his mother with a question on his mind. "Mom, why did you get so sad about that thing?"

Mikoto looked to her youngest son as she dried her ring off on her apron, bringing it up to eye level when she finished. The water had did the thing some good as it now sparkled when she put it back on her ring finger. "It's my wedding ring, Sasuke."

"Wedding ring?"

"Yes," she smiled, walking over to the small child at the table and sat next to him. "It's something your father gave me the day we got married."

"Married?" Sasuke questioned with hiked brows and a slant on his face. "What's that?"

"Well," his mother sighed, looking away as she tried to decipher how she was going to break it down to her son, "married, well marriage, is when you decide you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone. This person being someone you love or have a special connection with and you don't want to be separated from them ever." Sasuke's eyes grew big, and Mikoto couldn't help but chuckle.

"So you would get married to your best friend?"

"Well, yeah," sheanswered, ruffling his short raven locks atop his head. "Your father was my best friend when we decided to get married, and that's why he gave me this ring as a symbol that we would be together forever."

The young boy looked to his mother's hand, taking in the sight of the shiny gold ring dawning her finger; he had just gotten an idea for what he wanted to do with his summer. Mikoto placed a kiss on his forehead before going back to her dishes, and Sasuke stood up with a smile on his face taking his journal with him to his room. It was only eight thirty; he still had a good amount of time to stay awake before having to go to bed, and he decided to do a little research beforehand.

**-The next day-**

The invading sun brought in a new morning, and Sasuke woke from his sleep. He got out of bed and walked to his closet, flipping through the articles of clothing hung neatly on the rack. He needed a special outfit for today, and he found a white short sleeved button up shirt, khaki shorts, and a blue and yellow polka dot bow tie to wear. He looked down to his shoes, deciding he wasn't going to wear his normal sneakers feeling like he should finish the look with dressier ones.

He dawned his clothes, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and run a comb through his hair, and when he looked himself over in the mirror, he frowned. He wasn't so used to dressing up on any regular day, but he had to remind himself it was going to be special; that quickly diminished his grimace and replaced it with a small smile. Before he was ready to leave out the door, he grabbed the folded piece of paper and a quarter from his desk, placing them in his pocket and patting for safe keeping. _I'm ready now._

Walking towards the pier, Sasuke remembered he needed to stop at the corner store on the way there. He pushed into the doors of the establishment; a ring of a bell signaled his entrance, and the employee greeted him with a big hello. He grinned at the man, walking to the right side of the store and stopping in front of the gum machines. _There has to be one..._he looked across the row of machines in search of a specific one._ There! _He reached in his pocket for the quarter to put in the machine; he placed it in the slot, twisted the knob, and with a click, an item dropped into the dispenser for him to retrieve. He took the plastic dome out, and popped it open to examine what he had gotten.

PERFECT, he cheered inwardly. It was a silver plastic ring with a yellow circle on top. He remembered the shaped of his mother's ring which was similar, and he covered it back up to put in his pocket. He was all ready now, he thought, exiting the corner store, and he continued to the pier.

When he got to his destination, he noticed Neji had been sitting on the dock; his feet were bare as he looked out into the lake, kicking up water with the tips of his toes. Sasuke gulped and wiggled his bow tie as it had begun to feel too tight; he started walking down to the other boy, and with each step he took, he felt a rush of butterflies flutter in his stomach, and his little hands became clammy. He wondered if his mother had felt this way too on her special day, but his musing was stopped when brilliant white eyes met his along with a big smile.

"Hey Sasuke," Neji greeted him. A light breeze blew by and swept his long brunette hairs away from his body. "What took you so long?"

The other was silent as he felt his body warm, and the little thumps of his heart began to speed up. "Is something wrong, Sasuke?" Neji look quite confused at his unusually dressed up friend looking frightened where he stood.

Sasuke swallowed the thick pool of saliva in his mouth as he gulped again, bringing his fingers up to his neck and moving his bow tie. In the last few moments, that thing had become so tight, the raven haired boy felt like he could barely breathe.

"Sasuke?"

"Neji, I want to marry you," he blurted out, placing a hand over his mouth as the other looked at him with shocked white eyes.

"You want to...marry me?" the brunette boy asked his friend slowly.

"Ye-yeah," Sasuke's voice trembled as he responded. "My m-mom told me yo-you get married to your best fr-friend, so...I want to ma-mary you?" His body shifted uncomfortably from side to side awaiting the other's response.

Neji blinked owlishly, a little taken back by the confession. It did make sense, he supposed, and he smiled at his nervous friend as he stood up. "Sure, Sasuke. We can get married."

Sasuke let out a relieved breath putting his arm behind his head and giving a weak smile. He stood in front of Neji in the tall grasses next to the pier. Fluffing his bow tie and taking the folded paper out of his pocket, he looked back to his friend noticing he was a little under dressed for the moment with his crew neck tee shirt and shorts.

Neji noticed the glance Sasuke had given his attire, and he looked at him puzzled when he met onyx eyes. "I didn't know this would be happening, so I'm sorry I don't look as nice as you do."

"It's no problem," the raven boy looked around him, finding small yellow flowering plants brushing against his leg. He reached down, breaking them off at the stem, and stood back up. "Here," he placed a few little flowers in Neji's hair, and the boy giggled from it tickling. "My mom had flowers in her hair when she got married to my dad, so you can too."

"Okay," Neji beamed, pushing his hair behind his ear so the flowers wouldn't fall out. "So what do we do next?" he asked as his friend was unfolding the paper he held in his hands.

"When I went through my mom's book, I found that she had wrote some thing she promised to do for my dad, so I wrote some things for you."

"Shouldn't I have wrote something for you to?" the brunette asked with a downward curve of his lips.

"I don't think so," Sasuke responded, "I didn't see anything from him in there."

"Oh, okay, well let me hear what you wrote."

Sasuke took a big inhale, filling his lungs with the crisp air of the breeze before letting it back out. He held his paper up to eye level, covering his face as he squinted looking at the sheet. His handwriting was a little messy, especially since his hand had been trembling the entire time of him writing his "vows".

"Neji," he started, earning a "yes" from the other boy, "I promise that I will always share my animal crackers with you..."

"That's great!" Neji smiled, "I love animal crackers."

Sasuke continued, "we can play with all my games, and I promise I will share my toys with you, too. You can even take one home with you if you like."

"That's pretty sweet, because you have the coolest toys like that airship and the helicopter we built with the blocks," the brunette boy began to rock on his heels as he listened.

"I promise to spend most of my day with you until I have to go to bed or 'Battle Crashers' comes on," the raven haired boy paused, modifying his vows, "but we can watch that together, because it's your favorite show, too."

"Yes, yes!" Neji clapped, recalling his favorite episode, "Remember when Dyno-dude got into that fight with Robo-man? Awesome fight!"

Sasuke continued reading the list of promises he was to keep for his friend. With every one, Neji interrupted with a comment which made the entire process take a good ten minutes. The raven struggled to read some of his handwriting, turning the paper to his friend who either helped him figure out what he wrote or the two shrugged with Sasuke making up a new line or just moving one. Coming to the end of his list, he sighed, thankful all this reading he was doing was ending. He was on summer break after all; reading was only supposed to be done in school.

"And I promise I will always be your best friend," he finished, putting the note beside him and looking at the bright eyed boy across from him.

"I promise I'll always be your best friend, too, Sasuke," Neji smiled, giving him a thumbs up. "What do we do now that you're done?"

"Well," Sasuke reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring he had bought earlier. "I'm supposed to give you this and give you a kiss."

The other boy blushed. "I...I never had a kiss before, besides from my mom; she always kisses me goodnight on the forehead."

"Do you like the forehead kiss?" Sasuke asked, twirling the ring around his finger as he waited for his answer.

"Yeah, I do. It makes me feel special."

"I'll kiss you there then," the raven received a nod of the head from his friend. He stepped closer to the other boy and took his hand, slipping the plastic ring on his finger. In the sunlight, the little specks of glitter sparkled just like his mother's ring had, and he grinned. Neji closed his eyes as Sasuke put his lips to his head and gave him a quick peck, sealing off their marriage to each other.

"Now we're married," Sasuke said stepping back as the two smiled at each other holding hands.

"Yep, we're going to be together forever."

**-Age 25-**

Another groan and curse from a mover, and a yell of his name broke Sasuke from his daydream. He looked back to the mess littering the floor of his loft, and his mood went from lighthearted to glum as he remembered, _oh yeah, I'm moving. _He bent down to pick the "burn" pile of papers into his arms, throwing them in the trash bin next to him. After all the pile was discarded into the bin, Sasuke sat back on the floor to sort through the "maybe" noting he really needed to trash more than what he had already.

Footsteps drew nearer as he sat on the floor, and an audible sigh left lips from the person behind him. "You're still not done yet?!" the other shouted, walking into the cluttered room and folding their arms. "You were supposed to be done with this two weeks ago!"

"You remember the day I asked you to marry me?" he turned towards the man behind him with long brunette locks swaying behind him with a pair of shades placed atop his head. His milky white eyes were narrowed at the male on the floor with a scowl on his face, but at the question, his features softened, and a smirk grew in those thin pale lips.

"Of course I do."

"No," the raven shook his head, fully turning his body towards other, "not recently."

Neji chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully and took a seat in front of Sasuke. "I know what you're talking about," he stated, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. "That happened to be one of the best days of my life."

When Neji opened his hand, he revealed the silver plastic ring with the yellow circle on top. After all this time, the ring still glittered in the sunlight just as beautifully as it did when Sasuke had given it to him.

"You still have that thing?!" Sasuke exclaimed, taking the ring out of the brunette's hand, examining it.

"Obviously you still have your vows," Neji pointed to the wrinkled piece of paper next to the raven's foot. "Why wouldn't we keep something like that? It has great sentimental value."

_Sentimental value, huh, _the raven gazed at the other across from him with a smirk creeping onto his features. "So, I'm not crazy for keeping this stuff? You know, not a hoarder?"

"I never said you were, babe," Neji placed a kiss to Sasuke's forehead, taking his ring back to put on his pinky next to the white gold diamond wedding band he wore on his index. He stood up, brushing the back of his shorts off of whatever dust might be on the floor. "But I be damned if you bring all this junk into our new house, so you need to get rid of more of this stuff...and hurry up!"

The raven's new husband retreated, yelling at movers to be careful with Sasuke's fragile belongings as he walked back down the stairs. Harsh words and threats sounded in the distance, and Sasuke put his head down smiling to himself listening to Neji and the movers go back and forth. He looked around, reminiscing on his life he had started as a man once again, but his sadness was washed over by joy. Sure he would be leaving his safe haven, but he would starting another with Neji; the man he had been married to for the past nineteen years- his best friend.

/End.

**A/N: The fuzzy feels I am experiencing right now is unbearable. I'm not much of a sweets person, and all this sugar is just too much! I hope you enjoy the cavity you probably have now :D**


End file.
